Private Celebrations
by Johanna-002
Summary: Clarisse gets exactly what she wants for her birthday… a man by the name of Joseph. Please Read and Review! One-Shot! COMPLETE! SMUT WARNING.


**Title: **Private Celebrations

**Summary: **Clarisse gets exactly what she wants for her birthday… a man by the name of Joseph. SMUT WARNING.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Princess Diaries, nor do I own Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement, I also do not own any of the Cast members. They belong to Meg Cabot and Disney & all of the other respectful owners. I do however own my writing, so please don't steal Johanna-002©.

**WARNING:**  
Contains SMUT. I know we all enjoy a bit of CJ-loving!  
Please do not read if you are easily offended by the thought of a beautiful couple making love. Be mature; at least act like an adult and take this story for what it is- fiction.

_**Dedication:**_tengland2, blue-girl783, Ancorn708, Veve and FuzzyLove- You are some of the most dedicated and honest readers, reviews, and subscribers that I have across on this fandom. I don't always respond to reviews like I should, or like I want to, so here is just a little something from me to you all. I hope you enjoy.

**_Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to Favs_**

-01-

"Your family is waiting." Joseph whispered so softly, Clarisse barely heard him. His voice was laced with emotion as he gave her a smile before turning to her grandchild and ex-daughter-in-law.

The Queen and a few members of her team were currently in San Francisco. Queen Clarisse had wished to spend her birthday with the only bit of family she had left, but since Amelia was still in school, her only options consisted of flying out to California.

Unfortunately, she had to spend most of her week there working. Today was her birthday… well what was left of her birthday. It was nearing 9pm and she had been working all day- handling the matters of her country. She had hardly seen her granddaughter. Joseph however had suggested a cruise around town… who would have guessed they were stopping by Mia's home; the home that she shared with her mother and soon-to-be stepdad.

Clarisse smiled; rushing to them, embracing both of the beautiful ladies before her in a tight hug. Today had been more tiring and emotional than she had expected. It was yet another day consisting of work and duty, another birthday celebrated with out her sons and husband: Pierre and she were estranged, and Rupert and Philippe having passed away two years now- she was alone.

Joseph was her only constant, aside from her granddaughter, but she currently only saw Amelia for holidays.

That's right. Joseph was with her the whole way; helping her through it. He'd even arranged a private birthday bash for het. Knowing she needed to see her granddaughter as a reminder that though she may feel alone now- she was very much loved and cherished. She owed him; he'd turned a horrible evening around, yet again. He always did.

"Make a wish Grandma!" Mia laughed, jumping slightly on the balls of her heel. She gestured to the small, chocolate-strawberry cake Helen had made. Helen stood behind Mia, her hands on the young woman shoulders as she squealed. Clarisse could only laugh as she dipped down towards the seven candles placed in the cake. The sound of Joseph's laughter reached her ears, and she smiled more. She closed his eyes and with a deep breath, made her wish before releasing the pent up air.

"Gosh you're getting old." Amelia joked, hugging her grandmother. Joseph only smiled more as he watched the scene. He loved watching Clarisse bond with young Mia; it made him feel like he was watching his own family. Even though he knew there was nothing going on between him and his Queen, he still fantasized about Clarisse being his wife, and maybe one day, Amelia his granddaughter. He was close with them. Their smiling faces were the only reason he kept going on in life.

Bowing his head slightly, he let the momentary blush fade, feeling his emotions rising as his eyes began to burn with unshed tears. He took one last look before turning and starting to walk away. He had planned; slightly hoped to make an unnoticeable exit; give them a few moments alone.

Though, Clarisse seemed to have been watching him as she broke away from her family with a whisper, telling them to wait just a second. Joseph had just reached the front door when he felt a warm, petite hand grip his arm. He turned, coming face to face with a very close Clarisse.

His heart nearly leapt into his throat when he felt her breath on his neck. She was hugging him. Clarisse Renaldi was actually holding onto him as if he would disappear and never come back. Her hold on him made him feel wanted and he feverishly returned the embrace, wrapping his arms around her shoulders with a content sigh.

Clarisse had her arms tightly wrapped around his waist, pulling him tightly to her chest. Joseph felt the air leave his lungs, his next breath so painful from the tightness in his chest. For so long he had wanted this contact, and to finally have it was breathtaking, literally.

He inhaled her scent; a hint of exotic vanilla and wild spice. She smelled wonderful to him, and he knew that if they were to stay this close any longer, he'd have a problem on his hands. She, like wise, buried her head into the crook of his neck, enjoying the smell of after shave and cologne.

The sound of giggling interrupted their one moment of intimacy. Joseph pulled back, in all reluctance as he gave her a smile. He was still set on leaving, however. Clarisse knew this; and so she figured she needed to make a move. She didn't want for them to part ways tonight. Hell, she never wanted them to part ways! She only dreamed of waking up to this man on an everyday basis. If God could grant her one wish, it would be for Joseph Torres to be her forever. And in turn, she would give him everything. He would make her most intimate desires come true.

"It's a beautiful night, why don't we go down to the shore and take a walk along the beach?" She smiled, not releasing her arm from around his waist. Joseph wasn't used to the contact; he only stared down at her with a small fleeting smile.

"I'm sorry Clarisse, we have to be up early in the morning. Amelia has a tour scheduled with the University and I have work." Helen stated, walking with Amelia as they entered more into the living room. Clarisse let go of Joseph to hug them, and he politely stepped back and out of the way.

"Don't keep her out too late, Joe." Mia smiled, waving to him. Joseph smiled slightly and nodded his head in understanding.

"I'll make sure to have her back home by midnight, Princess." The girls laughed, completely ignoring Clarisse's' raised brow. Helen saw them safely to the car before turning and walking back inside to go to bed.

As they approached the car Clarisse turned to him. "What if I don't want to return home so early?" She whined, her arms finding his once again as she pulled him into another tight embrace. She loved the way this felt; him in her arms. She'd longed to have such contact with him for so long now. How was it that he could calm her with just one look? She felt like he was her only constant. Seeing her granddaughter had relieved her, but it didn't completely take the surging feeling of mourning from her. Yet here she was, holding Joseph with no remorse, nothing besides relief, happiness, and love coursing through her, and it felt so great!

"Clarisse," Joseph spoke softly against her ear, his breath tickling her, making her inhale deeply. "Clarisse Renaldi." He laughed. He could feel her body shaking from her laughter, and it only made him that much more hungry for something far greater than cake. "Are you copping a feel?" Busted! Her hands had unmistakably wandering over his sides, grazing him with her fingernails through his professionally black, uniform. She felt herself blush, her chest growing warm when she found him pulling back only slightly to stare into her eyes.

"Sorry Joseph, I can't help myself." She smirked, flashing her award winning smile.

"Happy Birthday, Clarisse." He beamed, giving her a kiss on the cheek before turning to open her door. Again, she grabbed his arm, stopping him. He opened his mouth to protest as he turned, but found a pair of warm, moist lips covering his own. Immediately his eyes closed, his heart seeming to pound and barely beat at the same time. As her arms enveloped him, the only thing he could do was stand there, frozen. Eventually, his body obeyed her command and he opened his lips to her stray tongue, allowing her access.

Her arms came up to his, gripping his biceps as she thrusted her tongue against his, raking her appendage along the roof of his mouth. A small moan erupted from her as she tilted her head to deepen the kiss. It was unlike anything she had ever felt before; sweet, sensual, breathtaking, tasteful...

The need to breathe tore them apart, and for a moment, she let her eyes remain shut, his lips still so dangerously close. Not wanting to talk just yet, she flicked her eyes open momentarily before wrapping her arms fully around his neck and bringing his lips crashing into hers once again. Joseph had no objections, and gladly pulled her closer to him.

Years of wanting, he was finally getting. He couldn't express how happy he felt at that moment. He'd thought Clarisse Renaldi would be off limits, forbidden territory. He always had that impression; he could look but not touch. Could want, but not get.

But that wasn't the case anymore.

"Joseph..." Clarisse murmured breathlessly as they finally pulled apart. "Now that's a Happy Birthday." He grinned, sliding his hand up to brush her hair away from her face. Her eyes were dark; filled with passion. Her slightly swollen lips were wet, parted, as she breathed.

Clarisse smiled seductively, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth and biting on her own flesh gently; gathering her coherency as she leaned into him more, enjoying the body heat.

Feeling himself wanting more from his Queen he dipped his head to place small kisses on her neck. Her eyes nearly rolled into the back of her head as her eye lids fluttered. She moaned softly, tilting her head to the side as she combed her hands down his sides. God, the things this man could do to her... "Joseph..."

He loved that, hearing her say his name out of pleasure. He suddenly realized where they were- in the public- as he pulled back, gripping her hands in his.

"Let's get out of here, Joseph. Your room?" She asked hopefully, referring to his suite back at the hotel they were staying at. The handsome, blue eyed man gave her his sarcastic glare as he turned, leading her into the passenger side of the car.

"What, you think you're getting into my pants just because tonight is your birthday?" He inquired, raising a brow as he opened the car door for her. She chuckled. She had been hoping that would be the case.

"I was hoping, but I'm happy just being near you."

"Well, you're not coming to my place unless you plan on satisfying a craving I've had for a long time now." He growled seductively.

The invitation was obvious. And why would she ever turn such a thing down? Birthdays couldn't have been any sweeter.

X-X-X

Joseph had barely given her time to get up the stairs leading to his room; his lips had already molded themselves onto her own, and were holding them ransom. His hands had already begun their wandering, sliding up her sides and across her back. When his hand grazed the side of her breast, she fell backwards onto the stairs; her legs sprawled out much to his liking. He thrusted his clothed erection against her center, hearing the passionate moan that escaped her lips which only made him harder. Clarisse couldn't believe her HOS and best friend was about to make love to her right in the middle of the hotel complex! Her body didn't want to obey her commands at all, even though she tried willing herself to scoot backwards up the steps.

"Joe..." She moaned, feeling his hand trail down the side of her leg and then back to the waist band of her skirt. "Joseph..." She breathed, tilting her head back. He loved the sound of his name rolling off her lips; especially when her voice was laced with husk.

"Clarisse?" He smirked, nuzzling her neck with his teeth, gently nipping at the skin he found. Her body arched against his and he could feel his length hardening more. God, he was dying to be inside of this woman.

"We can't do this right here..." She moaned, staring into his icy blue eyes. "Your room. Now." She breathed again, chest heaving up and down. The rise and fall of her breasts did not escape his attention and he quickly nodded, palming her thighs and lifting her up in his arms. Her body was on fire as they finally made it inside of his room.

She kicked the door shut, Joseph's body pinning her against the surface and his hands raising her skirt to bunch at her waist. His lips crashed into hers and everything that had happened earlier that day was forgotten. Her mind and body was in overdrive, completely filled with the passion and desire for her amazing Head of Security.

The only thoughts that managed to come into her incoherent mind were the thoughts of how much she had wanted this man since day one. She thought about how she had loved him all this time, yet had never acted on her feelings. As she deepened the kiss, thrusting her hips forward, she thought about how badly she needed him.

Joseph was in a whole other world as the sensations ripped through him. He grinded his hips forward, his bulging member rubbing against the thin material of her panties, the heavy movements making it seem as if his member was trying to penetrate clothing. His lips traveled down her neck and she moaned, tilting her head to the side as she tugged at his shirt. Getting the hint, Joseph quickly pulled back slightly, pinning her with his body as he let her thighs go. She locked her legs around his waist, leaning back against the wall as he removed his shirt. She worked on her own, unbuttoning it and letting it fall to reveal the lacy blue bra beneath. Joseph's eyes lit up at the sight of her breasts straining in the material. He could see her swell, threatening to burst from the seams of the lace. He smirked, placing his lips on the newly exposed skin. Her body jerked at the attention.

Finding their way to the bedroom, Joseph laid his precious bundle back on the bed, giving a hard thrust as he came up between her widely bent up and spread legs. She was begging him, and he knew it. He wanted to make sure she wanted this, as if her moans weren't enough persuasion.

"Clarisse..." His voice was laced with passion as he pulled back to stare into her eyes. The beautiful blue orbs glistened with desire as she stared up at him. He brought his hand up to rake across her cheek, feeling her smooth skin. "You're sure?"

Before he knew it he found himself on his back, staring up at her.

"I've never been so sure about anything, my love." She husked, reaching behind her back to undo her bra. She let the material slide slowly off her shoulders, loving the way his eyes changed colors. As soon as she flung the lace across the room, Joseph flipped them again, pinning her arms above her head as he dipped his own down. A moan erupted from her as he took a hard bud into his mouth; he let her hands go, loving the way she seemed to understand and kept them above her head. He trailed his fingers over her other breast, letting his thumb pad across her nipple before squeezing and fondling her asset. His mouth worked the other, and when he was done, he skipped over to the next.

She couldn't take it anymore. She needed him inside of her now! He seemed to get the clue as he reached down to find her zipper and began to slowly pull her skirt down the length of her legs. For a moment he savored the sight of her in nothing but the lace, blue panties, before removing his own articles of clothing. She lay back, spreading her legs wide and showing him all of her with a smirk.

"Cum into me Joseph..." She whispered seductively, hooking her finger under his chin. Joseph had never seen anything so sexy and he fought hard to keep himself form cumming right then and there.

Licking his lips, his eyes darted from her blue orbs, to her glistening sex and he nearly came at the sight.

"Oh, God, Clarisse!" reaching out, he slid his finger along her sopping slit, watching as her juices coated his fingers, and trailed lightly down her thighs. He licked his lips again, and glanced up to her for permission to do as he pleased. Her eyes held his for a moment, and he lovingly squeezed her thigh promising, "If you want me to stop, at any time, just say so."

She nodded, and took in a deep breath. She was so nervous. She and Rupert had never explored in the great world of intimacy and it hade been _years _since she had made love… But she wanted Joseph, and she trusted him. She trusted him with all she had.

She loved him.

Her heart raced in anticipation. His lips brushed against her neck, before his hand gripped her thighs and pushed them further apart. The light breeze that had been wafting through the air sent chills through her, and she felt so comfortable with him despite her vulnerability. Her heart soared the moment she felt his tongue slide along her folds, and she whimpered in pleasure. He nibbled at her clit, and she arched her back as high as she could. Her breathing became labored as he began to lap at her without mercy.

Clarisse could feel his tongue doing things that should be illegal, they felt so good. She reached out for something to hold- anything sturdy, but ended up gripping the back of his head and pushing him farther into her pulsating heat.

He made large strokes with his tongue, each one slightly more powerful than the last. She was writhing in pleasure, and her moans fueled his hunger. Having pleasurably tortured her enough, he plunged his tongue into her tight canal and sucked at the juices as they poured out of her. He pressed his lips against her labia like a kiss, before stroking his tongue into her again. After a few more licks, he hit a nerve and she came violently.

"Oh...oh…Joe…" Clarisse cried; her body shaking as tiny beads of sweat clung to her skin. "So… Oh... Good!"

Joseph allowed her time to catch her breath. He rained kisses along her neck and chest.

Coming down from her high, Clarisse was almost in a cloud; the feeling of Joseph's rigid and stiff member rhythmically-rubbing against her kept focused on the goal- she wanted to feel him moving above and inside of her.

"Be with me now." She whispered hoarsely, her hand running along the base of his back.

He followed her command, happy to comply as he drove himself into her in one quick thrust. A loud moan ripped through them both. He began a slow movement, feeling Clarisse's thighs clamp to his sides. His mouth met hers once again, his hands returning to her own which still lay above her head. He intertwined their fingers as he picked up his pace.

"I'm in love with you." He whispered hoarsely near her ear, pressing down fur enough to kiss the tragus, cartilage of her ear.

At his soft spoken whisper she bucked her hips up, riding his thrusts. It didn't take long after that. Her walls clamped around his positioning member when he hit a nerve, and her orgasm tore through her body. As soon as her liquid hit him, he came into her. The two gasped at the feeling, her back arching as his rode out the orgasm with slow rhythmic movements. After milking him of each drop, her walls unclenched and he fell limp beside her. She smiled turning and snuggling into him with a refreshed and content look on her face.

"Joseph... that was-"

"Amazing." He finished, kissing her lips before falling back and wrapping an arm around her. He didn't know what they were going to do from that point, but he did know that he was never letting go of Clarisse Renaldi.

Clarisse maneuvered her body, pressing against his as she placed a kiss to his chin. "I've fallen in love with you as well, my love."

Smiling Joseph lovingly, but softly, whispered, "Happy Birthday, Clarisse.

**Author's Note: **Please Review: Good, bad or constructive.


End file.
